Various devices have been proposed as adult novelty devices, having varying degrees of realism and complication. For example, devices have been proposed which function as a female functional mannequin for use by adult males. These devices are said to be useful as a simulation of a female in a functionally operative mannequin for use by a male to deposit sperm, whether for medical or personal purposes. Such mannequins can be used within sperm banks and also by psychiatrists in treating people with sexual disorders. Other uses are to decrease the transmission of AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases and also, perhaps, to decrease prostitution and, possibly, even rape and molestation. It is also noted that such mannequins could be used by people incarcerated within jails, by persons with certain disabilities or, for whatever reason, do not have access to a human female partner.
Other attempts to provide devices which serve as a substitute for or as an aid with a partner have been developed. Most of these devices are quite complicated, particularly those which are mechanically driven or operated during use. For example, Segal U.S. Pat No. 4,790,296 discloses an adult sex device using a cam-driven drive shaft for translating rotating motion into reciprocating and linear motion using an electric motor. The device is mounted on a stand. Also, Fuhrman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,154 discloses a complicated chair assembly in which a couple cooperatively act with a reduced effect of gravity. Mitchum U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,080 has a similar device.
Boutos U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,560, Boutos U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,894, and Boutos U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,690, all being related patents, comprise seating devices using pneumatically driven components for adult sexual use. Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,473 is also motor driven and is designed to appear like a male engaged in sexual intercourse with the user.
All of the devices above are very complicated, require delicate balance or alignment, or are so large as to take up quite a bit of room. While in some cases the space occupied by an adult novelty device may be of no concern, matters of privacy and discretion often times require the device to be out of sight when not in use. Large devices like shown in the prior art require either disassembly or a special private area in the home or other location.
Similarly, very small, hand held devices afford adequate privacy and simplified storage, but do not provide the appropriate opportunity for full engagement by the user. However otherwise appealing, hand held devices remain simply that--hand held--and do not convey the concept of partnership sexual relationships.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple to construct and easily stored while still giving the user a sense of having relations with another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that is adjustable to permit different positions and match the specific size needs of users of different physical dimensions.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.